Star Trek Frontier
by 117Jorn
Summary: A new war between the Federation and the Klingons has ignited. Both sides struggle against each other in a war for the control of the galaxy. However, as new factions begin to rise in the galaxy, and as new enemies and alliances are made, how will the course of events change now? Follow the tales of Captain Jaden Takeo and his crew on the USS Yorktown.


**117Jorn: Hello Everyone! 117Jorn here with a brand new fic for you guys! Today, I will be venturing into the famous/infamous Star Trek category. After some inspiration from my friend Takeshi Yamato, I decided to give a Star Trek fic a shot. **

**Takeshi Yamato: Glad to be of service, Jorn! I'm a pretty big Star Trek fan, myself, which is part of why I started my "The Coming of the Swarm" story. And for those of you who're looking forward to an update on that, I haven't had much inspiration. The same is true for most of my stories, but please be patient. I _WILL_ get those things done! In the meantime, though, I'm hoping to get past my Writer's Block and lack of inspiration by helping Jorn with his stories, and sometimes helping him start new stories like this one. :D**

**117Jorn: Thanks Taka, anyways let's get this thing goin!**

**Chapter 1: The Acheron Incident**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_2409 AD_**

**_U.S.S _****Missouri**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"_Captain's log, Stardate 86747.5. A few hours ago, we detected a long range distress beacon coming from the edge of Federation Territory near the Ramatis System, due to the proximity of the beacon location and Klingon Space, I suspect Klingon Involvement. No real surprise considering we're at war with them now._"

"_As a precaution, I have the ship on yellow alert, and we are ready for combat if the Klingons do show up. Not only that, but I managed to get into contact with a few other Federation Starships in the area, the U.S.S. _Raging Tempest _commanded by Captain Takeshi Yamato is close enough to our location to provide support if we do run into any trouble, along with three other starships that are part of his Patrol Group. I'm hoping though we won't need to call in any support, and we can get back to H.Q. ASAP._"

Captain Jackson Cole sat back in the Captain's Chair of the U.S.S. _Missouri,_ a _Cheyenne-_class Heavy Cruiser. "Lieutenant Perce, ETA?" he asked the ship's helmsman.

A Bajoran male that had short ear length brown hair and onyx colored eyes wearing a red federation uniform looked up from his controls "We should be arriving in five minutes Captain," he said. "Warp Drive is holding at Mark 6."

"The Distress Beacon is still coming in sir," came the voice of a Ferengi Male in a blue uniform manning communications "It's coming in clearer now, I have confirmed the distress beacon is coming from the U.S.S. _Acheron,_ a _Luna-_class vessel."

Captain Cole nodded "Good work, Faran." he said, "Any Klingon Comm Chatter in the vicinity?"

"None sir," Faran replied with a shrug. "But if they're cloaked and waiting for us, it won't really matter. This whole thing could be a real life Kobayashi Maru... only not as a test."

"We'll find out once we get there," The Captain said, "We might be able to pull this off without the Klingons even knowing we were here to begin with. Have Ensign Takeo report to the bridge."

"Aye sir," Faran said, as he turned back towards communications.

A few minutes passed, and the doors to the bridge opened as a 20 year old young man, who had short spiky black hair and crimson colored eyes, wearing a black and red uniform stepped onto the bridge. Approaching the Captain he saluted. "Sir, Ensign Jaden Takeo reporting, sir!" he said.

"At ease, Ensign," the captain said, as Jaden eased up a bit "Jorn, I want to to get a boarding party ready in the transport room, I want you onboard the _Acheron_ to help evacuate anyone onboard, I suggest bringing Doc with you in case there's any wounded."

Jaden nodded "Understood sir," he said, and he was about to leave before he paused "Umm... sir? Permission to... speak freely?"

The Captain rose an eyebrow, but nodded. "Sir, as much as I know we should save as many lives as we can here with the war going on, doesn't this seem a bit dangerous to do on our own?" Jaden asked, "We are dangerously close to Klingon Space, and as powerful as the _Missouri _is... I just can't shake this bad feeling I'm getting."

Captain Cole smirked a bit, "Your worries are understandable, Ensign," he said. "You haven't been here for too long, right? I doubt the Klingon's will come after us, as close as we are to their borders now, we are still in Federation Territory. And we aren't alone, we have four more ships ready to warp in if any trouble does head our way." He glanced at the Ensign. "We'll be finished here in no time."

Jaden didn't look too sure, but he just nodded. "I understand, sir," he said. "I'll get the boarding party ready." With that he saluted the Captain, and turned away for the lift.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later_**

**_Transporter Room_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jaden sighed a bit as he stood in the transporter room with the rest of the boarding party, a group of six others wearing different colored uniforms. '_Captain's probably right,_' he thought shaking his head '_I'm probably just being paranoid... Mom and Dad always said I worry too much sometimes._'

"You alright, Jorn?" someone behind him asked, and Jaden turned to see a Bolian woman who had green eyes in a blue uniform looking at him, a hint of concern in her eyes.

Jaden smiled "Yeah, I'm fine Doc." he said, "Just thinking where the rest of my family is in all of this."

Doctor Anilia, aka 'Doc' smiled a bit "I see, thinking about your brother and sister?" she asked.

"Yeah, I haven't heard from them or the _Marathon _since I got assigned to the _Missouri_ aside from a few short messages." Jaden said, "The last one was from three months ago, though."

"What about your parents?" Doc asked.

"They message me more frequently," he admitted, "Even with the war going on, they manage to keep messaging me, and I message them back despite them usually being on the front lines."

"Parents will be parents," Doc said with a light giggle "I still get random pictures mine send me back home, mostly about my little sister."

Jaden smiled before his communicator went off, as he answered it. "Takeo here," he said.  
"_Ensign, we just dropped out of warp, and we have the _Acheron _in visual._" The Captain said, "_She looks pretty damaged, engines are torn to shreds. But we're still picking up some life signs._"

"Any signs of Klingon Ships sir?" Jaden asked.

"_None yet, but either way, it would be best if we hurry this up._" The Captain said, "_You remember telling me about your bad feeling? Well, truth be told, I'm getting that same feeling now. We managed to contact the _Acheron, _they're waiting for you to beam over there._"

"Understood, beaming over now, Captain." Jaden said as he cut the link, and turned to the man behind the controls of the transporter room. "Beam us over there, Zeke."

Zeke nodded as he activated the transporter, and Jaden and the others disappeared into blue lights.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_On the _****Acheron**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The next thing Jaden and the boarding party knew, they were in the hallway of the _Acheron._ Jaden shook his head "I hate using the Transporter..." he muttered, "Feels weird."

"Ah, thank god you're here," a voice said, as Jordan and the others of the boarding party turned to see a woman wearing a blue federation uniform, and had long shoulder length red hair which was tied into a low pony tail, and blue eyes, looking about Jaden's age. He also quickly recognized her angular face and her pointed ears, indicating she was a Vulcan, however the emotions on her face were not very Vulcan-like. "I was beginning to worry that no one picked up the Captain's distress beacon."

"Just doing what we do best," Jaden said, "Ensign Jaden Takeo at your service, miss..."

"T'Sani," she answered, smiling just a bit "Lieutenant Junior Grade T'Sani Soybak, I'm the Science Officer and... acting Captain, since Captain Zorn was killed in the first attack."

"Who attacked you?" Jaden asked.

T'Sani sighed "It's... hard to say," she said. "A few days ago we were attacked by a small fleet of Klingon Ships, but during the battle another fleet of Romulan Ships appeared as well, and they started fighting each other."

"Romulans?" Jaden asked surprised, as was the rest of the boarding party "What the hell are Romulans doing all the way out here?"

T'Sani shrugged "You'd have to ask the Romulans about that," she said. "Either way, we got caught up in their battle, they were more focused on each other than us, but we took a lot of hits before both sides withdrew. Warp Drive is out, we can only get half impulse speed, we've got no Photon Torpedoes left and I wouldn't rely on the Phasers." She then sighed as she brushed some of her hair away from her face "We've got a lot of casualties... over 150 wounded, some critically... and 65 KIA, and 15 MIA, presumed KIA... including the Captain. It leaves us with just about 120 personnel who are able to do... well anything."

"Where is your med bay?" Doc spoke up, "I'll see if I can stabilize any critically wounded before we transport your survivors onto the _Missouri._"

T'Sani nodded "Right, I'll take you there." she said, "We can begin transporting any wounded not critical right away, by some miracle our Transporter Room is still functioning properly, and we still have a few shuttles working too."

Jaden nodded "Very well," he said before activating his communicator as T'Sani lead them through the halls. "Jorn to _Missouri,_ you reading me?" he asked.

"_This is _Missouri,_ go ahead._" Captain Cole's voice spoke.

"We've arrived at the _Acheron,_ sir," Jaden said with a sigh "Its not looking too good, practically 2/3rds of the crew are either wounded, dead, or missing, warp drive is out, engines aren't too reliable and weapons are barely functioning. We're on our way to Sick Bay to stabilize any critically wounded, and begin transporting everyone off the _Acheron _and to the _Missouri._ They have some shuttles working so we'll use those as well."

"_Good work ensign,_" the Captain said, "_We'll have the wounded transported directly to our Sick Bay once Doc does what she can. Do we know who or what attacked them?_"  
"Sir, it was both Klingons _and _Romulans," Jaden answered. "They got caught in the middle of some battle. Both sides retreated, but we should hurry this up before either of them come back."

There was a short pause on the Captain's side. "_Roger that, Boarding Party,_" he said. "_Once you're ready, we can begin accepting the survivors._"

"Understood sir, Jorn out." Jaden said as he disconnected from the Comm just as they arrived at Sick Bay. Jaden could quickly see that Sick Bay was overloaded with wounded, a lot of people just standing outside, covered in bandages, wounds, burn marks, some even missing a hand or a leg. Jaden tried his best to ignore them and their groans of pain as they entered the Sick Bay, where the more critically wounded were being treated by the medical staff.

"Doctor Gackt!" T'Sani spoke up over the voices of medical staff and patients alike. A Male Trill who had a bald head and onyx colored eyes wearing a blue uniform looked up from his current patient who had several burns across his body, and after injecting something into him he walked towards them.

"So we've finally got some help?" The Doctor said, "Finally... Doctor Valin Gackt, which of you have medical experience?"

Anilia walked up along with two others in blue uniforms "Doctor Anilia, chief medical officer of the _Missouri,_" she said, "We're here to help you stabilize any critically wounded before transporting them to our ship's sick bay."

"Good, come on and help me out here." Valin said as he headed back towards his original patient with Anilia in tow, while the two other medical officers of the _Missouri_ moved to assist the other critically wounded as well.

"The rest of you, come with me," T'Sani said, "I need to take you to the Auxiliary Bridge, the Primary Bridge's atmosphere was compromised."

Jaden nodded "Lead the way," he said, as he and the rest of the party left the med bay for the bridge. As they made their way towards the bridge, Jaden's curiosity regarding T'Sani got the better of him as he walked next to her. "Excuse me, Miss Soybak?" he asked.

"Please, just call me T'Sani," she said, shaking her head "I'm not a Captain, what is it?"

"Well, this may be personal but...are you a Vulcan? Because... well you don't seem as emotionally strict as most other Vulcans I've seen."

T'Sani smiled a bit hearing that "Yes, but you see I'm more 1/4th Vulcan," she answered, surprising Jaden "My Grandfather was Romulan actually, while my Grandmother was Vulcan, on my Father's side. My mother was human, and I grew up most of my life with her on Earth. I may not be as strict or 'logical' as a Vulcan, but I can keep my emotions under control when in a situation like this. Though I think I get some of my fighting skills from my mother and my Romulan Heritage."

"So... you're one fourth Vulcan, one fourth Romulan, and one half human?" Jaden asked for confirmation, as T'Sani nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah," she said, before she looked up "Alright, we're here." The group entered the Auxiliary Bridge, it was smaller than the bridge of the _Missouri,_ almost half its size, but it wasn't cramped, and there were only two other individuals inside. One was a Saurian Male wearing a gold uniform, who was looking over a console, while the second was caucasian human male who looked to be in his late 20's with short crew cut brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red uniform. He was sitting in a chair looking at the front view screen, which currently displayed the U.S.S. _Missouri._

Hearing the sound of the door opening, the man in red looked and smiled. "Ah, T'Sani," he said in a Russian Accent. "I see help's finally arrived. Looks like we're not dead yet."

T'Sani smiled and nodded. "Seems so," she said. "We're gonna begin getting the wounded off soon as well." She turned to Jaden "That's Lieutenant Victor Kalashnikov, chief engineer," she introduced. "Though we tend to call him Vick." She then pointed to the Saurian "And that's Lieutenant Makret Izok, Security Chief."

Jaden nodded as he saluted "Ensign Jaden Takeo," he said. "Pleasure to meet you all."

"Pleasure to meet you as well," Makret said, "We were beginning to question if **_anyone_** got our distress beacon. Looks like we'll be getting out of here after all." He then sighed a bit.. "Shame about the _Acheron_ though..."

"Da..." Victor said, shaking his head in regret "She was a fine vessel... but after this beating we may have to scuttle her, it would just slow us down to bring her with us, and we are not leaving her for the Klingons, Romulans, or pirates to scavenge her for spare parts. We'll rig what's left of her engines to overload before we leave... that should be enough to ensure the only thing left of the old girl is scrap metal."

Jaden nodded before his communicator went off again, "Yes?" he said, activating it.

"_Jaden, we're beginning evacuating the wounded onto the _Missouri," Anilia said, "_We've got most of the Critically wounded stabilized... for now at least, and are sending them over._"

"Good work Doc," he said, "We'll get the wounded off first, and then we'll transport any active personnel who're left. We're going to gather everything of value on the _Acheron _and send it over to the _Missouri._"

"_Roger that, Doc out._"

Jaden turned off the Comm as he took a seat at one of the unoccupied stations "Well, I think we may have a minute or two to spare," he said, "So can any of you tell me what exactly happened?"

"We were in this quadrant, doing reconnaissance along the border of Klingon and Federation Space." T'Sani explained, "We've been doing it for two months now. Then we picked up what appeared to be a Romulan distress beacon... it confused us as to how and why a Romulan ship was this far into Federation Territory, and this far from Romulan Space. So we investigated."

"When we arrived, we found the source of the beacon. A Heavily damaged _D'deridex-_class Battleship, there seemed to be a few life signs onboard, and we were about to send out a boarding party... then the _D'Deridex_ exploded." She then sighed "_That _was when the Klingon's showed up."

"At first, it was just three ships," Victor continued where T'Sani left off, "Three _B'rel-_class Birds-of-Prey, dropping their cloaks and engaging. We brought up our shields just in time to avoid any direct hits. We destroyed one, and damaged another. Before we could finish the job though, that damned Romulan Fleet showed up!"

"We think they were answering the distress beacon as well," T'Sani said. "But we were shocked by the size of the fleet... nearly 20 ships in total! Mostly Romulan Birds of Prey and Mogai Escorts, but they had three more _D'Deridex-_class Battleships, and a freaking _Scimitar-_class Dreadnought of all things! They destroyed the damaged _B'rel,_ but the surviving one must of called for reinforcements, since shortly after _another _fleet of Klingon ships appeared, which had two _Negh'Var-_class Heavy Battlecruisers and at least 24 other ships."

"It became a free for all after that," Makret said, "One one side were the Romulans, on the other were Klingon's, and in the middle of it all were us and the _Acheron,_ trying not to get turned into swiss cheese as you humans call it. We tried to retreat and alert Federation H.Q, but we took a hit from stray fire to our Warp Drive, and we got damaged like this when one of those damned _Negh'Vars_ got in a few lucky shots on us."

"The battle ended when the Romulans began to retreat, after suffering the loss of 2/3rds of their fleet, while the Klingons lost nearly half of theirs." T'Sani said, "When they jumped to warp, the Klingons jumped as well to pursue them, leaving us basically dead in space. They were more concerned with the Romulans than they were us," she shook her head "We would have activated our distress beacon earlier, but we were too afraid that the Klingons, or even Romulans might return to finish us off. We've been trying to repair the Warp Drive... but we soon found out it was a lost cause, and decided to risk a distress beacon."

"Which is all the more reason we should hurry this whole evacuation up before they come back," Jaden said, nodding, before activating his comm "Doc, how long will it take to finish the evacuation at this point?" he asked.

"_Not too long,_" Anilia said, "_We've already got the wounded off, the _Acheron's _Medical officer left with the last wounded members of the crew to continue helping them on the _Missouri _while we finish up things here. The _Acheron's _and _Missouri's _shuttles are speeding up the evacuation progress considerably, along with the _Acheron's _still functioning transporter. We should have everyone off board somewhere within 15 to 20 minutes._"

"Doc, see what you can do to speed it up," Jaden said, "We need to get going ASAP, I have a feeling our Klingon Friends might try to show up, ...assuming they're not already here and cloaked."

There was a short pause "_Understood, we'll make it five minutes._" she said, as the comm turned off.

"You think they're already here?" Market asked, and Jaden nodded.

"Its highly possible," he said. "Remember how you ended up in this mess, you followed a Romulan Distress beacon, and found a Romulan ship, but you also found the Klingon ships as well. The Klingon's could have left a few of their ships behind in cloak or sent a few back after dealing with the Romulans, using the _Acheron_ like they did the Romulan Battleship."

"But when they did that, the Battleship was destroyed soon after we arrived, before we could even send in a boarding party."

"It could be the fact there is still a lot of the crew still alive on this ship," Jaden said with a shrug "You said the Romulan ship just suddenly exploded right? The Klingons had probably previously boarded the ship and set a bomb or something to detonate when a Federation or even a Romulan ship arrived to investigate. But there were so many of your own crew still alive, that they probably would've failed boarding your ship and planting the device. Not to mention the _Missouri _is a heavy cruiser, not a Recon Vessel like the _Acheron,_ so a few _B'rel' _birds-of-prey wouldn't be enough to take her down."

T'Sani nodded. "That sounds about right," she said. "But still, I doubt the Klingon's will just leave us alone, assuming they're already here in cloak. So it may be best if we leave as soon as possible."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Nearby_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

While the _Missouri_ moved along side the _Acheron_ to continue the evacuation, they did not know how right Jaden was. Several Hundred Kilometers away from the two ships, a single Klingon Warship, a _Norgh-_class Bird-of-Prey lay in wait with its cloak activated.

On the bridge of the IKS _Sh'tamor,_the Klingon Captain had his eyes narrowed at the two Federation warships ahead of him. When his commander left him and his ship behind to reset the Trap using the Federation Vessel while they hunted down the treacherous Romulans, he had ordered him to observe, and await their return.

When the second human ship arrived, which their computers identified as one of their Heavy Cruisers, the Captain nearly attacked right then and there, and sprung the trap. However he restrained himself, for the time being, and waited. He knew that if he sprung the trap too soon, his prey may escape.

However, now that the Heavy Cruiser and the second human ship were side by side, he knew that his prey was perfectly set into the trap now. And he had to act quickly, before they escaped. "Move us in, half impulse." he ordered. "Arm Photon Torpedoes, and aim for their shields."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_On the _****Acheron**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jaden was looking through the observation screen on the Auxiliary bridge of the _Acheron._ The evacuation was moving smoothly, most of the surviving crew had already evacuated from the _Luna-_class ship, and were on the _Missouri._ With nothing else to do, he just looked out the window, looking out into space.

"Something on your mind Ensign?" T'Sani asked, as she stepped next to Jaden. The Ensign chuckled a bit "Please, call me Jaden." he said. "Or Jorn, that's what my Captain keeps calling me for some reason."

T'Sani smiled "Alright... Jorn," she said with a light giggle "What are you thinking about? You look deep in thought."

Jaden shrugged "Just... thinking, I guess." he said, "Mostly about my family, I've been thinking about them a lot recently."

"Who's your family?" T'Sani asked, "Are they in Starfleet?"

Jaden chuckled a bit "Yeah," he said, "My family's had a long line of military history, going all the way back to World War II on Earth," he said. "My mom and dad are Admirals, who are serving on the front lines. My brother is the Captain of a Starship, the U.S.S. _Marathon,_ an _Excalibur-_class cruiser. My sister is an Ensign on a ship like me, but on her last message she said she might be given command of her own ship soon... that was three months ago, she's probably already in command of her own ship by now." He let out a short sigh.

"What's wrong?" T'Sani asked.

"It's just... I feel like I'm doing something wrong, in my career in Starfleet I mean," he said. "Both of my parents are highly respected admirals who've been fighting on the front lines of the war ever since it began, and my brother has his own starship as well, and now my own twin sister might be flying around the galaxy in her own ship... " he then gestured to himself "And then you have _me, _still an ensign on the U.S.S _Missouri,_ who shows 'Promise' of becoming a Starship Captain, yet at the rate things are going, I probably will _never _get my own ship."

"Eager to fight the Klingons?" T'Sani asked, but Jaden shook his head "Not exactly," he said, "Well... you see, I've always wanted to just command a starship, have a crew and explore the galaxy, just like Captain Kirk did in the U.S.S _Enterprise._ I'm not one for war, even though I like to have a good fight every now and then. I've proven that I have the know-how and skills to be a Captain, heck, I took the _Kobayashi Maru _test when I graduated from Starfleet, and I killed two of the three Klingon War birds before my ship was 'destroyed', when the most anyone has gotten was just one if they were lucky... aside from Captain Kirk of course, but he doesn't count." he sighed "Yet here I am, just a simple ensign. The only thing notable I've ever done in my career so far is helping out you guys on the _Acheron, _and helping my friend Hikari back at Starfleet Academy design her prototype Starfighter schematics."

T'Sani rose an eyebrow at the 'Starfighter' comment, but left it alone for now "So, you joined Starfleet to live up to your parents expectations?" she asked.

"No...well, not exactly." Jaden said, "My mom and dad didn't force me into Starfleet, they gave me, Matt and Amy the option of doing whatever we want. But we all enlisted either way. I just... well I guess I joined not just for exploring and defending the Federation... but I also joined to make my parents proud of me."

T'Sani sighed "If your parents are as good as you say they are, then they would be proud for everything you've already done." she said.

"I know that," Jaden said, as he looked back at the screen. "It's just...huh?" Jaden's eyes narrowed a bit as he looked closer to the Screen.

"What is it?" T'Sani asked, looking at the screen. "Do you see something?"

Jaden was silent, as he felt a 'feeling' in the back of his skull, he could've sworn he saw something out there... a faint shimmer of light...

"Victor, are any of the _Acheron's _weapons or shields operable?" he asked.

From his spot on the bridge, Victor rose an eyebrow. "Well, the Phasers still have some power to them," he said, "though I wouldn't depend on them for long. Shields... for the most part they are down, but if we focused some energy to the shields we _might _be able to make a shield barrier, but it wouldn't be strong enough to protect the entire ship at once. It would only be able to protect one side of the ship at a time. Why?"

Jaden was silent again, as he looked at the screen again... there it was again! A shimmer of light! "Give me manual access to the Phasers, and raise forward shields!" He said as he sat in the commander's seat "I think the Klingons are here."

Victor's eyes widened, he at first wanted to question the kid's statement, but the look in the kid's eyes said he was not joking. "Got it!" he said.

"_Jaden, its Anilia,_" Jaden's comm turned on, "_Evacuation has been complete, everyone aside from the boarding party and the surviving officers you are with are on the _Missouri _now._"

"Anilia, you and the Boarding Party get to the _Missouri _now!" Jaden ordered, surprising Anilia on the other end. "I think the Klingons are here! Hurry up and get going!"  
"Forward Shields raised," Victor announced, "Phaser Control is yours Kid."

Jaden nodded as a joystick appeared on the Captain's chair, and a targeting reticule appeared on the forward screen as he gripped the controls. He had his eyes narrowed as he looked for that shimmer one more time...

The very moment he saw it again, followed by another spike to his senses, he pulled the trigger as the _Acheron _fired an orange beam of Phaser Energy at the shimmer. Though the bridge crew expected it to hit nothing, their eyes widened in shock as the laser hit something, causing a large explosion to be seen as the Klingon Bird of Prey was forced to De-cloak.

"Holy..." Makret muttered. Jaden growled a bit as he reopened the comm. "Anilia, get off NOW!" He barked, "Klingons are here! Get onto the _Missouri _now!"

If Jaden could see Anilia's face, he would have seen the shock drawn onto her expressions, as Jaden had never been seen this serious before. "_R-Right, but what about you?_" she asked.

"We'll beam over once these guys are dealt with," Jaden said, "It's too risky to leave now since we haven't purged the Computers of any classified data yet. You get back to the Missouri, we'll be with you soon."

There was a short pause. "_Alright, just be careful Jaden!_" she said before the comm went off. However it wasn't long until Captain Cole's voice came in.

"_Jorn, what happened?_" he asked.

"It's the Klingons! We just hit a Bird of Prey with the _Acheron's _Phasers!" Jaden quickly answered, "It's damaged, and it can't use its cloak, Doctor Anilia and the rest of the Party is transporting back now, we're staying until we purge the _Acheron's _computers of sensitive data!"

There was a short pause before the Captain spoke again "_Alright, we just got them in the Transporter._" he answered, "_We'll finish off the Bird of Prey, you worry about that Computer!_"

Jaden nodded "We'll get on it now sir!" He said, as he turned off the Comm. Jaden didn't need to issue any orders as Makret quickly began going through the Computers, and deleting any sensitive data features.

Meanwhile, Jaden watched as the _Missouri's _engines light up, and its shields rose as it approached the wounded Bird of Prey, which was trying to limp off since Jaden's quick attack actually damaged its engines a bit, as well as disabling their cloak. Jaden watched as the _Cheyenne-_class Heavy Cruiser fired off its Mark IV Phasers at the Klingon ship, the blast destroying what was left of their shields as it blasted off one of the Bird of Prey's wings. The _Missouri _then fired a Photon Torpedo at the ship, which struck the engines causing a chain reaction which destroyed the entire vessel.

"HA!" Victor cheered, "_That _made my day today! Hope those uglies rot in hell!"

"Umm... I think you spoke too soon Vick..." T'Sani said, as her eyes slowly widened from her sensor station. "Jaden, we've got additional warp signatures! Five more ships have entered the system, all Klingon!"

"Shit!" Jaden cursed, "What classes are they?"

"Damn..." she muttered, which did not sound too good for Jaden, "One _Peghqu'-_class Heavy Destroyer, two _Ki'tang-_class Bird-of-Prey's, and two _Negh'Var_-class Heavy Battlecruisers!" Her eyes narrowed more "Dammit again, they're from the Klingon Fleet from before!"

Jaden cursed again "Great... the Captain better send that message to those reinforcements, or we're not getting out of here alive!" Jaden continued to watch as the _Missouri_ began to turn around to face the new threats, putting itself in-between the Klingon Fleet and the _Acheron._

The _Missouri _opened fire with its Phaser Banks, Targeting the closest ship, one of the _Ki'tang-_class ships. The Phasers hit the Bird of Prey's shields. The Klingon ship accelerated forward, firing its own Disruptor Cannons at the Heavy Cruiser. However the Bird of Prey's weapons simply hit the _Missouri's _shields. While the _Missouri_ continued its Phaser Attack, it soon dropped the Bird of Prey's shields, and fired two Photon Torpedoes, which quickly finished off the Klingon Ship.

However this was not the end, as shortly after the ship was destroyed, the _Peghqu'-_class and the remaining _Ki'tang-_class moved in against the Heavy Cruiser, firing their own weapons at the _Missouri._

"The _Missouri _isn't gonna last too long under that fire!" T'Sani said before zooming in on the _Negh'Vars_. "And if they decide to join the battle, we're basically screwed."

Jaden nodded. "Then we'd best do what we can to even the odds," he said, "Power the Phasers and forward shields, target the remaining Bird-of-Prey, Let the _Missouri_ deal with the Destroyer!"

With that order, the crew on the _Acheron's_ auxiliary bridge followed the orders as what was left of the Recon Vessel's engines light up and moved the ship forward. Soon after, the _Acheron _fired a stream of Phasers at the Bird of Prey, which was focusing entirely on the _Missouri._

When its shields were hit, the Bird of Prey ceased fire, before turning its attention towards the _Acheron._ "Bird of Prey on an intercept course, they're preparing weapons!" Makret reported.

"Bring us to course 091, directly towards that ship!" Jaden ordered. "And keep firing those Phasers! Time to play a little game of Chicken with the Klingons."

The _Acheron_ then began to move directly towards the Bird of Prey, firing its Phasers again, only hitting the shields. The Klingons responded in kind as they fired a series of disruptors, which hit the Forward Shields of the _Acheron,_ causing the bridge to shake upon impact.

"Shields at 31%!" Victor reported, "We can't take too many hits like that!"

"Jaden, the Klingon Bird of Prey is accelerating towards us, and they are diverting their shield power to forward shields," T'Sani said. "Our Phasers won't be enough to punch through them now!"

Jaden grinned a bit, hearing that _'Perfect,'_ he thought. "Divert power from weapons to Shields and Engines," he said. "We're coming up on her Fast and Hard. On my command, divert all shield power to Weapons, and give me manual control of the ship."

T'Sani gave Jaden a questioning look, however she did it anyways. He now controlled the _Acheron _as it proceeded to what would appear to be a Kamikaze run on the Klingon Ship. He watched as the distance between the two ships grew closer and closer, and closer...

Just as it was beginning to seem that the two ships would collide, Jaden pushed down on the controls, putting the _Acheron _into a nose dive, before raising the ship back up to miss the Bird of Prey by a few dozen meters. "Now! Power to weapons!" He barked, as the Phasers powered up once again. Jaden then targeted the Bird of Prey's rear, which was now defenseless since the Captain diverted power to forward Shields. The Phaser Beams lashed out, and hit the Klingon ship square in the engines, causing several explosions as the engines died out. It was not over, as Jaden then fired a few more Phaser blasts, resulting in the entire ship being destroyed.

"Scratch another Klingon Bird of Prey!" Victor shouted with a grin. "Not bad, kid, second kill of the day!"

"First kill, the _Missouri _took out the first Bird of Prey, we just de-cloaked it." Jaden said, before looking at the view screen, which now showed the Klingon Heavy Destroyer and the _Missouri_ duking it out, while the two Klingon Heavy Battlecruisers remained on standby. "But now comes the hard part."

The _Missouri _and the Heavy Destroyer continued to open fire on one another, the _Missouri _fired its Phasers while the Destroyer fired its Disruptors. They were both showing signs of their Shields giving up. The _Missouri _fired another stream of Phasers at the Destroyer, finally punching through its shields before launching a Photon Torpedo at the ship. The Torpedo hit the hull of the destroyer, but didn't cause too much damage.

Then the Destroyer fired two of its own Photon Torpedoes at the _Missouri, _aimed at its upper left Engine Nacelle. The Torpedoes hit through the shields, and impacted on the engine, destroying the Nacelle.

"Son of a bitch!" Jaden shouted, as he watched his ship get damaged. However the _Missouri _wasn't out of the fight yet as it fired three more Photon Torpedoes at the Destroyer, each shot was aimed true at the engines and bridge, and the impact sent the Destroyer flying away, before it was destroyed.

"Uhh, Jaden!" T'Sani said. "One of those Klingon Cruisers is going on an intercept course! They're powering weapons and targeting the _Missouri!_"

"Their Shields are still recharging!" Victor said. "They won't withstand a full bombardment from that monster for too long!"

Jaden's eyes narrowed as he watched through the view screen, as the Klingon _Negh'var_ moved in against the _Missouri._ He had a feeling playing Chicken with the Battlecruiser wouldn't work like it did with the weaker Bird of Prey.

"Plot a course towards the Battlecruiser," Jaden ordered. "All power to engines. We're ramming her, full throttle!" He then turned to T'Sani "You, Victor, and Makret get to the Transporter, and beam onto the _Missouri_," he said. "I can handle things here."

"What about you?" Makret nearly shouted. "You tryin' to go down with the ship?"

"I'm not trusting the Computer to plot an automatic course," Jaden replied. "So I need to do it manually. But you should be able to use the Transporter on the _Missouri _to beam me off just before the _Acheron _hits!"

Victor looked at Jaden, before he sighed. "Fine, but you better make it out of this alive!" he said with a grin. "I'm starting to like your style!"

With that said, Victor and Makret left the auxiliary bridge, leaving only Jaden and T'Sani. "What are you waiting for, you need to leave too!" Jaden said, but T'Sani shook her head.

"No, I'm staying." she said, "I have to, I'm the acting Captain, I know this ship better than you do." She then grinned a bit "Besides, I can't let you take all of the glory for this, right?"

Jaden blinked before sighing. "Alright, fine," he said. "Guess I could use a hand."

T'Sani nodded as she took the sensor station. As the _Acheron _accelerated forward, they watched on the view screen as the _Negh'Var-_class finally reached weapons range for the _Missouri._ The Klingon Warship opened fire with its Disruptor Beams and Dual Cannons at the _Cheyenne-_class. The Shields of the Heavy Cruiser managed to hold off the attack, however the Shields collapsed under the combined attack as the Disruptor energy hit several sections of the hull, mostly the disk segment of the _Missouri,_ including one Disruptor Cannon blast which hit dangerously close to the Bridge from what Jaden could see. Jaden then watched as the _Negh'var _fired a Photon Torpedo, which struck the port side of the disk segment, blasting off a rather large chunk of the disk.

"Dammit..." Jaden growled out, his hands balling into fists. "Fire a few Phaser Rounds at that damn thing, distract it or something!"

T'Sani nodded, as the _Acheron _fired another Phaser Beam at the massive hulking ship before them, impacting its shields. The _Negh'var_ stopped its attack for a moment, before it slowly began turning towards them.

"Well, _that _got their attention," T'Sani said a bit grimly, looking at the sensors "It's moving towards us, but its using minimal shield power. Even so, our Phasers can't do much about its shields."

"Its not gonna matter in a few minutes," Jaden said, "I'd like to see their shields stand up against 68 Million tons worth of Federation Starship slamming into them. Give me Full Impulse on this thing!"

"Normally I would warn you that doing that in this situation would cause the Reactor to overload," T'Sani said, "But I doubt that's our concern right now."

Jaden chuckled a bit dryly. "True," he said before his communicator went off. "Jorn here."  
"_Jaden, Transporter's ready._" He could hear Zeke's voice on the other line "_We can beam you and T'Sani back here, just give the word._"

"Roger that," he said, "Beam us up on my word only."

Jaden watched as the _Negh'var _drew closer and closer, he looked around the bridge of the Recon Vessel. _'Well Acheron, can't say I've known you for long,_'he thought to himself, as if talking to the ship. _'But I really wish I knew ya before you got shot up. At least you're gonna go down knowing you took out two Klingon ships practically on your own._'He watched as the distance between the two ships drew shorter, and shorter, and shorter, neither ship flinching from their course.

Just when they were a few Hundred Meters away, Jaden shouted, "ZEKE, NOW!"

The _Acheron _sped towards the _Negh'Var_ at high speed. The Klingons on the ship, seeing the Human Warship was not turning course this time, began to turn away and firing its Disruptor Cannons, but it was too late as the _Acheron _slammed into the midsection of the Battlecruiser, the impact destroyed the _Acheron,_ and the force of the suicide attack actually blasted the warship in two, before the whole ship detonated into a massive explosion.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_U.S.S _****Missouri**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jaden had his eyes closed when it appeared the _Acheron _was about to crash with the Klingon ship. When he heard the sound of the Transporter Beam disappear, he opened his eyes to see he was now in the _Missouri's _Transporter Room. He looked to his side to find T'Sani standing there as well. "W-We made it?" She asked, stunned.

"Yeah... we did..." Jaden muttered, before he sighed "Come on, we should head for the Bridge, ASAP!"

T'Sani nodded, as the two went off into a run through the _Missouri's _halls, passing by crewmembers, both wounded and able-bodied trying to put out fires throughout the ship. When they reached the Lift, they quickly took it to the Bridge.

When the lift opened, they found the Bridge practically in ruins. Several of the stations were blown out, several bodies were on the ground, and Jaden could smell the Death in the room. The two left the Lift, where they found only two bridge officers alive, Faran and Perce, who were with Anilia and Valin, the latter two were over the very wounded Captain Cole, who was bleeding heavily.

**BGM: 'An end once and for all' Mass Effect 3 OST**

Jaden's eyes were wide. "C-Captain!" he shouted. "A-are...what..."

Cole grunted in pain. "Last attack... got the Bridge good..." he muttered. "Damn Shrapnel got me... " he let off a bitter chuckle. "Didn't think... this was how I'd go..."

"You're gonna be fine!" Anilia said, however her voice was betraying her words. "Captain, y-you'll be fine!"

"J-Jorn," The Captain muttered, gesturing Jorn to crouch down near to him "I...I saw what you did... on the _Acheron..._fine work, son...damned fine work... killed two and a half ships with barley a... a minimal crew..."

Jaden smiled a bit. "Just... doing what you taught us sir," he said. "Y-You're gonna be fine sir..."

Cole shook his head "You and Anilia aren't very good liars, Jaden..." he said, "Look... Jaden... I-" the Captain began to cough up some blood.

"Captain, stop talking!" Valin shouted, but Cole ignored him as he reached for his Captain's Rank Insignia on his uniform, and took it off.

"Jaden... Starfleet needs... people like you," he said. "If this war is gonna end... it's just... us geezer's jobs to... pass things on to the... the next generation." He then took the Captain Insignia, and to the shock of all those present, including Jaden, he pinned it onto Jaden's uniform. "The _Missouri..._ is yours... _Captain_ Takeo..."

Jaden's eyes were wide, as he looked at the Captain's Insignia now adorning his uniform, at a loss for words for a few moments. "T-Thank you...sir..."

Cole just grinned a bit. "You've earned it..." he said. "You did good, son... you did good... I'm... proud of you..."

All Jaden could do was nod. "Thank you... sir..." he said.

The Former Captain just nodded. "I just... have one more Order for you...Jorn..." he said, as he leaned a bit forward, and said his last three words. "Give 'em hell."

With that, Cole's body stiffened for a moment, before he fell limp, Anilia watched as the Captain's vitals finally flat lined, and she shook her head. Jaden stood up to his full height as he looked at the others on the bridge, who were now all focused on him.

"Well... " Valin spoke up, "What are your orders... Captain?"

Those words hit Jaden like a sack of bricks, as he suddenly felt the weight of responsibility hit him full on, that the lives of the crew of the _Missouri, _ as well as the lives of of survivors of the _Acheron _who were onboard as well, lay in his hands. This was different than in training simulations or when he was controlling the _Acheron,_ now hundreds of lives were depending on him succeeding in this situation. All he ever wanted was to become a Captain... but not like _this._

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see T'Sani there, looking directly into Jaden's eyes, she had a level of seriousness in her eyes, yet she managed a small smile. "Jaden... Captain, you can do this." she said, "I... _we _know you can."

Jaden didn't know what happened, but after she said that... things began to clear up for him, as determination began to rise, he looked at the still intact view screen, which was still focused on the last Klingon Battlecruiser. Still floating there in space, not doing anything.

As he looked at the Cruiser, he narrowed his eyes and finally spoke "... I need Status Reports on everything," he said, "Weapons, Engines, Shields, everything!"

Faran was first to speak "Engines are still good, but only for 3/4th Impulse Speed," he said. "Warp Drive is out, but the _Acheron's_ Chief Engineeris working on getting it back to working order in a few minutes. Shields are good for 50%, and we've still got a few Photon Torpedoes working along with Phasers."

"Hull Integrity is at 78%," Perce said, "Decks A and B have fires, we've lost 81 people already." He looked at the Battlecruiser "We might be able to hold them off until the Engines are repaired... with a lot of luck that is."

"Bring power to weapons and shields," Jaden said as he stood in front of the Captain's chair, "Tell Victor to speed up those Warp Drive repairs, target the ship's Engines and see if we can disable her long enough to retreat!"

"Yes sir!" Faran said as he got to his Communications Station, while Anilia and Valin left the bridge. Jaden turned to T'Sani as he sat down into the Captain's Chair, "You think you can man the Navigations for now?" he asked. "It seems we've lost our old Navigator."

T'Sani smiled and nodded "I'll do my best." she said, as she took the seat beside Perce.

"Captain," Faran said, "The Klingon ship is hailing us... probably for a surrender."

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he looked at the front view screen, before he stood back up.

"On screen." he said.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_On the _****Negh'Var**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Onboard the IKS _Saber,_ the Klingon bridge crew prepared for the final attack on the wounded human ship. However, the Captain of the _Saber _had yet to issue a command to attack.

Sitting on the Command Chair was a middle-aged Ferasan male, who had dark-blue-colored fur and was wearing a black uniform. His green eyes were fixed on the screen before him which showed the human ship. The Ferasan Captain, whose name was R'eshua-raft, eyed the Heavy Cruiser calculatively. Most Klingon Captains would have just shot the Heavy Cruiser before it had a chance to move again.

However, during the course of the battle, R'eshua became... intrigued, by the action of the two Federation Starships he fought. The two ships, the smallest of which was already heavily damaged from the last battle, had managed to successfully destroy five ships in a short period of time. Oddly enough, the smallest warship had the most kills, destroying a Bird of Prey, while also successfully downing the second Battlecruiser in their fleet, the IKS _Raiper._

Sensors reported there were only two life signs on the human ship when it rammed into the _Raiper, _however they disappeared moments before the collision itself, leading the Captain to believe they successfully evacuated onto the human cruiser before him using their Transporters.

Even R'eshua would have to acknowledge the accomplishment of whoever commanded the smaller human ship, taking down any Klingon War vessel, especially after sustaining such damage beforehand, was nothing short of an extreme streak of luck, or a very skilled commander.

This was why he hesitated in finishing off the human ship, as he personally believed killing the Humans, without at least offering them a chance of surrender, would be a waste. "Hail the enemy vessel," he finally said, surprising many of the crew. "And send word to the _Savage_ and the others to warp in on my mark."

The crew seemed surprised, however they followed the orders after R'eshua delivered a harsh glare, demanding that they follow his orders. Moments later, the front view screen displayed the bridge of the human ship. R'eshua took in the damage that appeared to have been sustained, many consoles on the bridge were burned out and damaged, as well as several bodies which lay on the ground, he could only count four people on the bridge.

However, his focus was quickly diverted to the individual who was standing in front of the Command Chair of the human ship. He was truly surprised at how... young he looked, he could not be any older than 20. A gut feeling within him told the Captain that this boy... no this man, was the one who was in command of the smaller human ship, and had taken command of the larger ship, probably after the death of the previous Captain.

Puting his surprise aside for now, he spoke "I am Captain R'eshua-raft, of the IKS _Saber,_" he said, "Am I speaking to the Commanding Officer of your ship?"

The human looked at R'eshua for a moment before nodding "Yes...ens- _Captain_ Jaden Takeo, of the U.S.S _Missouri._" he said.

R'eshua nodded at that "I see... " he said, "Firstly, I am contacting you to say I quite admire the tactics you utilized in this battle, since I am assuming it was you who commanded the smaller human ship. You and your..._Missouri,_ managed to sink five Klingon ships... I must say I am impressed."

Jaden remained silent, though R'eshua could see the slight amount of surprise in the young man's eyes. "Because of that," he continued, "I am making you and your crew an offer: If you surrender now, your lives will be spared for you and your crew, and as per the treaty, no harm will come to your crew, and you shall simply be treated as Prisoners of War."  
The newly appointed Captain's face remained stone hard, as he thought about that offer, before he spoke "Though I must... thank you for the compliment and your offer," he said, "We will not surrender... for we have not lost this battle yet."

R'eshua couldn't help but chuckle "With all due respect... _Captain,_" he said, as he made a motion with his hands "You are wrong."

With that said, six additional Klingon ships arrived from Warp, including two _Somraw-_class Raptors, three _Koloth_-class Bird of Prey's, and one _K't'inga_-class Battlecruiser. "You are outnumbered here, Captain." he continued, "And your ship is heavily damaged, surrender now and all of your lives will be spared. I can promise you that."

Once again, Jaden was silent as he looked at the new Klingon Ships who had arrived, before he sighed as he shook his head "Sorry Captain... but again, I cannot surrender." he said. "We came here prepared to fight, not to Surrender." He then stared right at the Captain. "So if you want us, Captain... **_Come and get us!_**" And with that, he cut the link.  
The Ferasan Captain sighed, though he had to admire the Human's determination though. "Very well then..." he muttered. "All ships, prepare to open-"

"Sir! Additional Warp Signatures detected!" One of the Klingons on the bridge shouted, "They're Federation! Four ships!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_U.S.S. _****Raging Tempest**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

On the bridge of the _U.S.S. Raging Tempest_, a _Sao Paulo_-Class Tactical Escort, the senior officers regarded the scene before them.

At the Helm Console was a 24-Year-Old Human Male, who had very short dark brown hair and violet eyes, and was wearing a red-and-black Federation Uniform with a Captain's Rank Insignia, and a pair of early-21st-Century wrap-around sunglasses rested atop his head. He turned to the Science station and asked, "What do we have, Kim?"

Lieutenant J.G. Kimberly "Kim" Johnston, a 26-Year-Old Human Female with brown hair and blue eyes, looked at her displays and replied, "Sensors are picking up the _Missouri_ and seven Klingon Ships, Captain. One _Negh'Var_, one _K't'inga_, two _Somraws_, and three _Koloths_. No sign of the _Acheron_-it was probably destroyed-and the _Missouri_ is in pretty bad shape, too."

In what was normally the Captain's Chair now resided the First Officer, a Klingon Male named Brok'tan who had chosen to leave the Empire and side with Starfleet, and had become a good friend of the Captain's. "It seems we arrived just in time, Takeshi," he said.

"That it does," Captain Takeshi Yamato replied, pulling the glasses down over his eyes as he always did before going into battle. "Rina, tell the _Vesalius_ to hang back and jam the enemy's Sensors and Communications as much as possible. The _Harvest_ is to provide cover to the _Missouri_, and have the _Brentford_ take on the _Koloths_. We'll take on the larger ships ourselves."

The 21-Year-Old Bajoran Female Ensign at Communications nodded and said, "You've got it, Captain!" as she set to work sending the requisite messages.

"Also, tell the _Missouri_ to leave the rest of the fight to us and get out of here!" Takeshi added before turning to the Tactical Station. "You know the drill, Kevin," he said.

The laid back 27-Year-Old Human Male who sat at the Tactical Station nodded. "Sure thing, Boss," he said. "Phaser Cannons and Quantum Torpedoes are all ready to go. I queue up the firing patterns, while you pull the trigger."

Takeshi nodded, before facing forward. Tightening his grip on the Manual Steering Column and Manual Impulse Throttle that had been hardwired into his helm console, he called out, "**_IKU ZE!_**" as the _Raging Tempest_ flew into battle, with the _Oracle_-Class Deep Space Science Vessel _Vesalius_, _Nomad_-Class Star Cruiser _Harvest_, and _Zephyr_-Class Heavy Escort _Brentford_ following behind it as they began performing their assigned tasks.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_U.S.S _****Missouri**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

When Jaden saw the four Federation Starships enter the fray, he let out a sigh of relief '_They got here in time..._' he thought, '_Thank you Captain Cole..._'

"Captain, we're getting a transmission from the _Raging Tempest,_" Faran said, "They're telling us to leave the rest of the fight to them, and for us to get out of here!"

"Just got a report from Vick," T'Sani said, "Almost finished with repairs to the Warp Drive, we should be able to warp out of here in a few minutes."

Jaden nodded "Faran, tell the _Tempest _that we're still finishing the repairs to the Warp Drive, but our shields and weapons are still functional." he said, "We can still fight here."  
"They're telling us to stay back, and only fire if fired upon." Faran said, "And to just focus on getting the engines repaired." He then paused as he blinked "And... they're also telling us to... sit back and... watch the show?"

**BGM: '00 Gundam' _Mobile Suit Gundam 00_ OST 3 Track 08**

Jaden rose an eyebrow before turning back to the screen, and watched as the _Sao Paluo-_class ship, along with three other ships flew overhead. A _Nomad-_class Star Cruiser moved alongside the _Missouri_, and an _Oracle-_class Deep Space Science Vessel hung back as well, while the _Sao Paluo-_class and a _Zephyr_-class heavy escort charged towards the larger Klingon fleet.

The three Klingon _Koloth-_class Birds-of-Prey moved in first, flying in a V formation towards the oncoming Federation Starships. They let loose with a burst of Disruptor Cannon fire, but the _Raging Tempest_ effortlessly weaved through the fire before shooting past the Birds-of-Prey and continuing on toward the larger ships. The _Brentworth_ wasn't quite as nimble, but its shields managed to take any hits that struck it. It then unleashed a barrage of Phaser Beams from its Dual Beam Banks on the lead _Koloth_, shredding its shields and then tearing the wings clean off. Another barrage punched into the _Koloth's_ hull, drilling in and hitting the ship's Warp Core, detonating the Bird-of-Prey in a spectacular fireball.

Meanwhile, the _Raging Tempest_ had reached the first of the two _Somraw_-Class Raptors and was proceeding to Alpha Strike it, unloading a hail of Phaser Cannon Bolts from its Quad Phaser Cannons and Dual Heavy Phaser Cannons along with a volley of four Quantum Torpedoes. The _Somraw_ was caught flat-footed, the Phaser Bolts tearing through the shields and allowing the torpedoes to hit the Raptor's hull directly, blasting huge chunks of its hull away before its Warp Core went critical and detonated as well. The _Raging Tempest_ flew through the ensuing fireball at high speed before it made a turn which wouldn't be out of place on a _Peregrine_-Class Fighter and started vectoring in on the second _Somraw_.

The _Brentworth_,meanwhile, was going after the two remaining _Koloth-_classes, who were attempting to use their superior mobility to get an edge over the Heavy Escort. However the _Brentworth _was still managing to keep up with the two opposing ships, as it fired its two Dual Phaser Beam banks at the first _Koloth-_class, the beams hit the Bird of Prey near the engines as they blasted away the shields, and a single Quantum Torpedo was all that was needed to finish it off. The last Bird of Prey then tried to move behind the _Brentworth,_ but was soon met by a barrage of Phaser Beams from its aft section. The _Brentworth _turned around and brought the rest of its Dual Beam banks to bear and fired a barrage of Phasers, which quickly ended the last Bird of Prey.

The second _Somraw_ had fallen almost as quickly as the first, only just barely beginning to move before a hailstorm of Phaser Bolts shredded its shields and tore into the engines and Warp Core, and the _Raging Tempest_ was now moving in on the _K't'inga_. As the _Raging Tempest_ flew past the older Battlecruiser, it let loose another Alpha Strike, shredding the shields and dealing severe damage to the hull on the _K't'inga's_ right side. The _K't'inga_ was in motion, though, and had managed to avoid a few shots. However, there was no escaping the _Raging Tempest_, as it settled in behind the _K't'inga_ and proceeded to batter its aft shields with Phaser Cannon fire. And once the shields had been beaten down, two well-placed Quantum Torpedoes were enough to finish it off, and the _Raging Tempest_ flew through yet another fireball, before it started vectoring in on the _Negh'Var_, the _Brentworth_ coming along in its wake.

On the bridge of the _Saber,_ R'eshua sighed just a bit "Turn us about, and activate Warp Drives." he said in a calm manner. "We are withdrawing, the odds are no longer in our favor."

Meanwhile back on the _Missouri,_ Jaden and the rest of the bridge crew watched with wide eyes in awe as the two ships managed to destroy the remaining Klingon Ships, and the _Negh'Var-_class turning around, and going into Warp. They were finally brought out of it when Faran spoke up. "V-Victor just reported in," he said, "Warp Drive is repaired... we can go up to Warp 6 now. We also received word that the _Raging Tempest _and her fleet will be escorting us to Starbase 19."

Jaden nodded. "Good..." he said, turning to Perce "Form up with... with their fleet and initiate Warp Drives." he said. "Set course to Starbase 19."

Perce nodded as he began to set the course, Jaden let out a long tired sigh as he sat down in the Captain's Chair. '_We made it..._' he thought, '_I don't believe it but...we actually made it._' He looked around the bridge, as he saw T'Sani, Perce, and Faran work on the bridge, getting the _Missouri _moving again. Jaden smiled just a bit '_I guess... I just got one heck of a crew..._'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Three Days later_**

**_Star Base 19_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

It took the _Missouri _and its new escorts two days to reach the nearest Federation Starbase, that being Starbase 19. Shortly after the wounded were taken off of the heavy cruiser and into the more dedicated medical facilities of the station. From what the head medical officers said, most of the wounded were going to make it.

However, the same couldn't be said for the _Missouri,_ she took a heavy beating from the Klingons, one engine destroyed, another damaged, Warp Drive damaged and barely serviceable, multiple hull breaches, it was a miracle that the ship managed to get back to the station in one piece. But unfortunately, despite it making it back to the Starbase, the _Missouri _herself wouldn't be returning back to service due to the severity of her damage, and was going to be scrapped, and its parts would be used to create newer Starships.

This didn't surprise Jaden too much, the _Missouri _was a very old ship, the fact she was still in service all this time was amazing in itself. But Jaden would have to admit he was going to miss the ship, it was the first ship he ever was a part of, and on top of that, it was the first ship he ever officially commanded, since the _Acheron _didn't count.

A funeral service was carried out for Captain Cole and the others who died on the _Acheron _and the _Missouri,_ which Jaden attended of course. It was quick and to the point, however Jaden and several of the other crewmen and women from the two ships had a few things to say.

Now, Jaden was in the Captain's Quarters of the _Missouri, _which use to belong to Captain Cole. Most of Cole's personal belongings had already been taken out, leaving the room rather vacant. Jaden sat behind the desk, looking at the Captain Insignia that Cole had given him moments before he died.

He looked at the small Insignia, the very same Insignia he had worked many years to have, however now he was wishing he never had gotten it, or at least not the way he had. He had been officially promoted to Captain by the Federation High Command after seeing the battle records from the fight with the Klingons. He wasn't used to the promotion yet, though. Despite wearing the Insignia, he still felt like an Ensign who had just gotten a load of responsibility placed on his shoulders.

'_I wonder what Mom and Dad would think..._' he thought, before he heard the door of the office beep, breaking him from his musing. "Come in!" he shouted, as he put the Insignia back onto his uniform.

The door to the office opened, and in stepped Captain Takeshi Yamato, upon seeing the experienced Captain Jaden's first reaction was to deliver a quick and solid salute to the Captain, however he knew that he wasn't an ensign anymore, but he almost did either way "C-Captain Yamato, sir!" he said, "I-I didn't know you came aboard, I-I would have greeted you myself!"

Takeshi chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Captain Takeo," he replied. "And please, call me Takeshi-I'm not much for formalities. May I call you Jaden?"

"Sure," Jaden said, "I'm... not use to the whole Captain thing myself..." he shook his head "I don't feel like I've earned it."

Takeshi rose an eyebrow "Haven't earned it?" he asked, "I read your files, Jaden, you graduated top of your class in Starfleet Academy, and you took the _Kobayashi Maru_ test, and managed to take down two out of three of the Klingon Warships, when the best anyone has ever done was just one, and that was if they were lucky, including me. Not to mention your actions on the _Acheron,_ and when you took command of the _Missouri._"

"I know that," Jaden said. "But... the way I got this... this promotion..." he shook his head. "It doesn't feel right... this wasn't how I wanted to become a Captain."

Takeshi sighed slightly. "I know how that feels, Jaden," he said. "I gained my first command after the death of my Captain, as well. But I wasn't given command because he singled me out before he died. No, I was forced to take command because I was the Senior Ranking Officer left on the ship." Takeshi laughed bitterly. "Me, an Ensign fresh out of Starfleet Academy who simply had a love of piloting and with no greater ambition than to keep flying Starships! And I ended up getting promoted to Commander after the battle, and given permanent command of the ship I'd taken charge on!"

Jaden said nothing, but he did smile just a bit, seeing that the situations he and Takeshi had been in were at least similar.

"I know it's hard to lose men and women under your command," Takeshi continued. "That feeling of guilt is always going to be there, but you need to remember that you shouldn't worry about the past, and focus on the future. Use what you've learned from your experiences to make yourself a better Captain, for the sake of your crew and your ship."

The newly promoted Captain nodded a bit "Yeah... I guess you're right." he said, "Though I'm not much of a Captain without a ship, since the _Missouri _is gonna be getting Scrapped."  
Takeshi then grinned a bit. "And _that _would be the other reason why I am here," he said, confusing Jaden as he pulled out a datapad. "Command agrees with what you said, and you are being given a new Starship, one which was recently completed at the Shipyards: The U.S.S. _Yorktown._"

Jaden's eyes widened a bit, as he looked at the datapad and saw the ship he was being given "I-Is this a _Constitution Refit-_class?" he asked, and Takeshi grinned and nodded.  
"Yup," he said, "Same class as the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ commanded by Captain James T. Kirk, only it has a few modifications added by one of the Engineers, including a rather large hangar bay for shuttles and fighters."

"Fighters?" Jaden asked, "So the Federation is finally taking the usefulness of Fighters seriously now?"

"They're getting there," Takeshi said, "But the fighters the _Yorktown _is carrying aren't Peregrine's, they're new Prototype Dedicated Starfighters, created by one Hikari Uzumiha. I believe you two know each other?"

Jaden's eyes widened even further hearing that before he grinned "So she actually finished the first Starvipers, huh?" he asked.

"Indeed she did, and even I will say I am impressed with the design," Takeshi said, "The _Yorktown_ will be arriving here in a few days, most of its crew will be made up of the survivors from the _Missouri _and _Acheron._ I have also taken the liberty of assigning the surviving senior officers of the two ships onto the _Yorktown _as well, along with promoting them to proper ranks, such as _Lieutenant Commander_ T'Sani Sabek as your Science Officer, and Victor Kalashnikov as your chief engineer along with Hikari Uzumiha. You will also find Doctors Valin Gackt and Anilia, Lieutenant Koret Perce, Lieutenant Faran, and Lieutenant Makret as part of your crew."

Jaden smiled more "Thank you Takeshi," he said, "Nice to know I'm working with people I know I can depend on."

Takeshi chuckled "Yeah," he said, "Though Command did have to add three individuals who you've probably never met before." He then handed three files towards him "One Ensign Eshlim Vr'tell as your new Tactical officer, Lieutenant Vimul as your new Navigator, and finally a Nasha Yuno as your ship counselor."

Jaden rose an eyebrow at the last one "A Counselor?" he asked, and Takeshi nodded.  
"Command thought it would be for the best," he said, "Considering your crew, especially the _Acheron _survivors, have been through quite an ordeal. She's a Betazoid, so she knows what she's doing. Not to mention she has her own fair share of Starfleet Officer Training of course."

Jaden nodded "As long as she can defend herself and isn't a hinderance to the crew, I see no problems." he said as he looked through the files. "And I think the other two will fit in perfectly as well."

"I thought so," Takeshi said, "Anyways, as I said, the _Yorktown _will arrive in three to four days, along with its escorts, the U.S.S _Izanami,_ U.S.S _Marathon,_ U.S.S _Infinity,_ and the U.S.S _Susanoo._"

Jaden's eyes widened a bit, hearing the names of the ships "Wait...those ships are..." he said, and Takeshi grinned and nodded.

"Yes, they are." he said, "I don't know what strings they pulled, but your parents on the _Infinity _and _Susanoo_, along with your brother on the _Marathon,_ and even your own sister, who was recently promoted to the Commander of the _Izanami,_ are all escorting the _Yorktown_ here. They said something about it being... family business."

The Captain looked surprised before he chuckled a bit. "Should've known..." he muttered. "Looks like Amy got her own ship before I could, too..."

Takeshi chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I know what it's like to have an interesting family," he said. "My father Tetsuya is a retired Starfleet Officer and actually taught me the way of the sword, my mother Yukiko is a Registered Nurse at the Tokyo General Hospital, and my older sister Ryoko... well, let's just say she has the honor of being the youngest Federation Councilwoman in history."

Jaden chuckled a bit. "Well, at least we can say our lives aren't very dull when our families are involved." he said, causing both him and Takeshi to laugh. In the minds of both Captains, they knew that this was the start of a great friendship between the two of them, but neither knew of the challenges which they would face in the future.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Three Days Later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Three days had passed since the _Missouri _and Takeshi's Patrol Group had arrived at Starbase 19. The _Missouri _had been officially decommissioned from Starfleet, and was scheduled to be sent back to Earth for Scrapping in a week.

Jaden took this time to get to know some of the members of the _Acheron's_ former crew, since they were now going to be working together now. Jaden had already developed a good friendship with Makrat, and Victor. However he found the Russian's method of repairing the Warp Drive by banging a monkey wrench against it... odd, but considering it worked he wasn't one to complain.

He also got to know T'Sani as well, she was very... interesting to be around with to say the least. Despite looking like a Vulcan or Romulan with Red hair, she acted very human to him and anyone else she spoke too. Though you could still see her occasional Vulcan heritage poke out when she refers to some situations as 'logical' or 'illogical', but she would also say that there are times where someone has to, 'Screw Logic' and do what she thinks needs to be done. Needless to say, Jaden and T'Sani were getting along quite well, and Jaden was happy to have the newly promoted Lieutenant Commander as his second in command and Science Officer.

Meanwhile, Jaden had also started off a great friendship with Takeshi Yamato, the two felt as if they should have been friends a long time before. Takeshi had been helping Jaden get used to being a Starship Captain, such as running him through a few simulations in Starbase 19's Holodeck.

But now was the day Jaden had long been awaiting. He was standing near an observation deck, which was overlooking the docks of the station. His attention was drawn to the small group of five ships, now entering the docks. He could see they were a _Galaxy-_class Dreadnought Cruiser, a _Sovereign-_class Assault Cruiser, an _Excalibur-_class Cruiser, oddly an _NX Replica-_class Light Escort, and bringing up the rear was a _Constitution Refit-_class Cruiser.

As the ships got closer, Jaden smiled as he saw the names. U.S.S. _Infinity,_ U.S.S. _Susanoo,_ U.S.S. _Marathon,_ U.S.S. _Izanami,_ and lastly, the U.S.S. _Yorktown._ '_They're finally here,_' he thought with a small smile. '_And with _my _ship._'

"Jaden," he heard T'Sani speak as he turned to see the said Lieutenant Commander walking towards him. "You're needed in the Shuttle Bay of the station, it looks like your Family's coming aboard."

Jaden nodded. "Thanks T'Sani," he said as he sighed a bit "Well, time for the family reunion I suppose."

T'Sani giggled a bit as the two left the Observation Deck, and headed towards the shuttle bay of the station. It didn't take them long as they arrived where the rest of the officers who were to be assigned to the _Yorktown _were present as well, along with a few other crewmen and women. Even Takeshi was present in the bay as well, with a 23-Year-Old Human woman by his side. This woman had red hair done in twin pigtails, vibrant blue eyes, and was wearing an identical Uniform to Takeshi's. She also had a simple golden ring adorning her left ring finger, with an identical ring on Takeshi's right ring finger. This woman was Linda Allster-Yamato, Takeshi's wife and the daughter of Federation Councilman Jacob Allster.

Not long after they arrived, a _Delta-_class Shuttle from the _Infinity_ came into the Shuttle Bay. The shuttle landed in front the the people, before the doors to the shuttle finally opened.

The first to step out of the shuttle was a man who looked to be in his mid 40's, who had short spiked black hair and crimson colored eyes. He was wearing what appeared to be a customized Federation uniform, which was mostly black with red and gold trimming mixed in. The man held a air of determination, honor and skill.

Following the man was a woman, who appeared just as old as the man, and had long flowing scarlet red hair, and dark green colored eyes. She also wore a customized uniform, colored black and blue with gold trimming. The man and woman looked around the shuttle bay before their eyes fell onto Jaden, and both smiled as they approached him and T'Sani.  
When they approached, Jaden and T'Sani saluted. "Admiral Aren, Admiral Sutura," Jaden said. "Welcome."

"Oh, come on, Jaden," Aren said. "Is that the way you should greet your parents?"

"It's good to see you again, son!" Sutura all but shouted as she enveloped Jaden into a bone-crushing hug, "And to think, you're a full-fledged captain now! We're so proud of you!"  
Several in the shuttle bay sweat-dropped seeing this, however many more were chuckling at the sight, such as Takeshi and T'Sani.

"Mom, I think you should let go, he's turning blue-correction, purple now." Came a new voice as two more individuals left the shuttle, one was a young man who looked to be 22 years old with short black hair and dark green eyes, wearing a gold and Black federation uniform. The next was a 20-Year-Old girl who had long red hair and crimson colored eyes, wearing a blue and red uniform.

Sutura finally loosened up her embrace, allowing Jaden to gasp for some air. "Finally... air..." he muttered, before turning to them and smiled "Not that I'm ungrateful for you all coming here, but why did you decide to do this in the first place?"

"Because you're our son of course," Aren said, "This is a very special occasion, your _first _starship under your own command, so we couldn't let anything happen to it during its journey here. We did the same thing for Matthew and Amy for their starships, and you are no exception." he then shrugged "Besides, the front lines can handle themselves for a few days on their own, we weren't the only Admirals fighting after all."

"Besides, we have been _long _overdue for our own Shore leave," Sutura said, "So in a way, this was all perfectly convenient!" Sutura, at that moment, finally noticed the woman standing next to Jaden. "Hmm? Who might you be?" she asked.

T'Sani saluted "Lieutenant Commander T'Sani Soybak, Science Officer, ma'am." she said, "It's an honor to meet you ma'am,"

Sutura smiled "No need to be formal around me Miss Soybak," she said. "I'm not one for formalities, and neither is Aren. Just call me Sutura. Am I right to guess you will be assigned to the _Yorktown _along with my son?"

T'Sani nodded "Yes Ma'am," she said, "Captain-err, I mean Jaden wanted me to be his second in command, since we worked together when he came onto the _Acheron._"

A small bell went off in Sutura's head as she smiled. "Is that so?" she asked, however in her mind she was cackling evilly '_Yes, YES!_' she thought, '_This is perfect! I haven't played matchmaker since I paired Matthew with Sayla two years ago! I can already tell they will be perfect for each other!_' As she thought this, both Jaden and T'Sani felt chills shiver down their spines.

Takeshi felt a slight tingling in the back of his mind-a tingling that he was familiar with. Thanks to his heightened Spatial Awareness, he was able to sense things normal people could not, which came in handy, both on the battlefield and off. And right now, his senses were telling him that somewhere on the station, someone with a hobby for Matchmaking had just found a pair of victims. He wasn't able to pinpoint precisely where the feeling was coming from, only that it was somewhere close. And he couldn't help but pity whoever had attracted this Matchmaker's attention, because Matchmakers were always trouble. He'd never suffered from them himself, but he had been an impromptu audience to matchmaking efforts a few times.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sutura said, as she grabbed both Jaden and T'Sani, "We're missing our family bonding time, and I'd _love _to get to know you T'Sani!" And with that, Sutura practically took off, dragging Jaden and T'Sani along with her, while Aren and Matthew sighed as they followed. Amy herself just snickered a bit before following as well. Takeshi saw that, and he suddenly figured out who the next to victims of Matchmaking would be, and who the instigator of said matchmaking was.

_'A Matchmaking Mother?'_ Takeshi thought to himself. _'From the stories I've heard, those are the worst kind of Matchmakers. Jaden, you have my heartfelt sympathy.'_ He then grinned as he thought, _'Still, might be fun to tease him about this.'_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_The next day_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Not long after the Takeos arrived at the station, they had spent most of the day together with T'Sani in tow, starting off with dinner with the whole family, and they all told one another about stories about what has happened since they had last seen one another, Amy continued bragging about her getting a Starship Command faster that Jaden, Aren and Sutura telling a few stories about recent fights with the Klingons, and Matthew making a few teases aimed at Jaden to embarrass him in front of T'Sani, many of his words causing Jaden to wish he could just disappear off the face of the galaxy, while T'Sani would laugh out loud.

It wasn't until the day after, that the crewmen and women began boarding the U.S.S _Yorktown._ Jaden and the senior staff, including T'Sani, Victor, Makret, Anilia, Valin, Perce, and Faran, were on one of the first _Delta-_class shuttles boarding the vessel. As the shuttle soared over the warship, Jaden looked out the window and grinned as they passed the saucer section which displayed the ship's name. '_Hello, Beautiful,_' he thought.

The Shuttle soon entered the rear shuttle bay of the _Yorktown._ Jaden quickly noticed that, as Takeshi had previously mentioned, the shuttle bay was considerably larger than the ones on other Starships .He counted there being four other _Delta-_class shuttles inside, and eight other aircraft which appeared smaller than a shuttle, with more angular and agile bodies.

Jaden grinned seeing them. '_YSF-44A Starvipers,_' he thought. '_Just like Hikari designed them. She should be around here somewhere..._'

The shuttle soon landed on the bay, and the passengers disembarked, Victor took in a deep breath and grinned "Ahh... you have to love that new ship smell," he complemented, "Fresh from the Shipyards, and ready to kick some Klingon Ass!"

"I agree," a voice said, "And the _Yorktown _is more than ready to bring the fight to them as well."

Jaden grinned as he heard the voice, and turned to the source. Walking towards them were two individuals, the first was a 21 year old woman who had short blond hair which fell just below her ears, and blue eyes wearing a red federation uniform, which also had numerous utility belts. Standing next to her was a man who appeared a few years older, and had crew cut brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a new Flight Suit design that Jaden had not seen before, which appeared to provide full body protection, and was colored dark grey, and the man was carrying a helmet under his left arm. **(AN: Just imagine the Flight Suits used by pilots from Battlestar Galactica)**

"Hikari Uzumiha!" Jaden said with a chuckle as he approached the woman "It's been forever!"

Hikari grinned as the two clapped hands together "Great to see ya Jorn," she said, "And look at you! A Captain now, and at the perfect time to command the _Yorktown!_ I'll tell ya this much boss, you ain't gonna be disappointed with the little bits I've added under the hood of this thing. The Starvipers are just the tip of the spear for this ship!"

"With you here, I'm not surprised." Jaden said with a chuckle before turning to the other man "So who's this?"

The man grinned "2nd Lieutenant Johann von Richthofen, at your service." he said in a german accent, giving a two finger salute. "I'm the flight lead of the 501st 'Hornet' Tactical Starfighter Squadron, we were selected as the test pilots for the Starviper Prototypes that are here on the _Yorktown._ Looking forward to working with you Captain."

"You too," Jaden said. "If Hikari picked you as a pilot, then you must have a fair amount of skill under your belt." Nathan laughed at that.

"That would be an understatement!" he said. "I used to pilot Peregrines, and in this war I have already shot down 37 Klingon _To'Duj-_class Fighters."

Jaden's eyes, along with the others, widened hearing that, as the Captain let out a low whistle. "Wow..." he said. "That many in a _Peregrine?_"

"Yup," The flight lead said, looking up at one of the Starvipers. "Though I'm hoping that using these Starvipers will finally let me reach my final goal of exceeding 80 kills someday..."

Jaden gave him a questioning look "80 kills?" he asked, "Isn't that the same amount of... planes..." then it clicked "Wait... are you...?"

Johann nodded "Yes," he said, "Manfred von Richthofen, aka The Red Baron, was my ancestor from World War I. My entire career as a fighter pilot today is to become the first and only human pilot to exceed his kill count."

Jaden just nodded "Well I... wish you luck on that." he said, as the _Delta-_class shuttle they arrived in took off, allowing another one to land in its place. The shuttle's bay opened and revealed three people walking out.

The first was a male Rigelian, who had onyx colored black eyes and long grey colored hair, and he also appeared to be around his late 20's or early 30's. He was wearing a gold federation uniform. After him was a female Andorian, she looked 25 years old and had long flowing white hair which moved past her shoulder blades, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a blue Starfleet Uniform.

The last person was also female, however she was Betazoid. She looked about as old as the Rigelian, if not a bit younger. She had long black hair which had a dark green colored bang covering her right eye. Her eyes were colored a dark violet color. She was wearing a black and green version of the Starfleet uniform.

The three individuals lined up and saluted Jaden "Sir," the Rigelian said, "Lieutenant Vimul, Ensign Eshlim Vr'tell, and Counselor Nasha Yuno reporting to the _Yorktown,_ sir."

Jaden nodded as he returned the salute. "At ease," he said as they eased up. "It's a pleasure to have you onboard." He looked at the others as he continued, "I'll be honest with all of you: This isn't exactly how I wanted to become a Starfleet Captain, and to be fair, I'm probably not the best there is. But I want you all to know that, despite any of that, I am going to do everything I can to follow my duties to Starfleet, and make sure that we all get out of this war alive. I may not know a lot of you very well just yet, but I hope that will change in the coming days." he then smiled a bit "And once this war is all over," he said, "I hope to see all of you at that victory party, 'Cause drinks will be on me!"

"Hell yeah!" Victor cheered, "I like this _Rebenok**(1)**_ already!"

"It was high time that you got your own ship, Jorn." Hikari said with a smile "I'm just glad I'm coming along for the ride."

"Captain Cole would be proud," Faran said with a nod.

"I believe I speak for everyone else here Captain," Nasha said as she began to smile. "We are all looking forward to working with you."

Jaden nodded. "Well then," he said. "Now that that's out of the way... welcome to the _Yorktown._"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later_**

**_On the bridge_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**BGM: 'Enterprising Young Men' Star Trek OST**

Soon, the rest of the U.S.S _Yorktown's_ 400 Crewmembers began to board the Cruiser, quickly filling the halls and quarters of the ship. They were all eager and ready for the ship's first launch from the star base.

Jaden walked off of the lift and onto the bridge of the _Yorktown,_ where the rest of the command crew were already at their stations. "Captain, all stations are at the ready." T'Sani reported as he walked in. "We are prepared to launch momentarily."

"Good," he said, as he activated the Comm System. "Vick, how're the engines doing?"

In Engineering, Victor walked through the engine room with a grin. "She's doing fine _Kapitan,_" he said. "Warp Drive prepped, Impulse is good, and Weapons are functional. She's ready!"

In the Sick Bay, Anilia activated her comm "Captain, Sick Bay is prepared as well." she said, "Also, tell Faran he's overdue on his Physical, and he should see me and Valin sometime today."

On the bridge, Jaden chuckled a bit while Faran rolled his eyes "I'll be sure to let him know that," he said.

"Sir, message from the _Raging Tempest,_" Faran spoke, "They along with the rest of the fleet are launching."

Jaden nodded as he looked on the view screen, as the _Raging Tempest's _patrol fleet, along with the _Izanami _and _Marathon_, began launching from their docks. "Well then, let's not keep them waiting now." he said, as he sat down in the Captain's Chair. "Lieutenant Perce, ahead full."

"Ahead full, aye sir!" Perce said while smiling as he manned the helm and activated the controls as the _Yorktown _began moving out of its dock.

The _Yorktown_ finally moved out of Starbase 19, joining with the other six vessels outside as they entered formation. "All ships reporting ready sir," T'Sani said.

Jaden nodded "Very well," he said as he grinned once more "Prepare to engage Warp Drives, Warp 6, course 314."

Outside, the _Yorktown _took the center of the fleet, being flanked by the _Raging Tempest _and the _Marathon _on either side of the ship as they moved in formation. Then, the seven ships' engines began to glow, before they appeared to stretch forward before bursting forward in a blast of speed, leaving behind a flash of light in their wake as the _Yorktown _and its ships began their first journey into space...the final frontier.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**117Jorn: TADA! DONE!**

**Takeshi Yamato: And a very fine start, if I do say so myself. :)**

**117Jorn: Indeed, and so begins the tales of the Starship _Yorktown,_ and its continuing mission to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new lifeforms and civilizations! And to Boldly go where no one has gone before!**

**Takeshi Yamato: That's the Enterprise Jorn...**

**117Jorn: So?**

**Takeshi Yamato: *sigh* Anyway, neither Jorn nor myself own the _Star Trek_ Franchise in general, or _Star Trek Online_ in particular. However, I do play _Star Trek Online_, and a few of the characters I've created for that game will make cameos every so often, such as Captain Takeshi Yamato of the _U.S.S. Raging Tempest_, who appeared in this chapter and will also appear in the next couple of chapters, along with perhaps another few appearances later on in the story.**

**117Jorn: Yeah, but if you want to see more, you're just gonna have to wait until future chapters! So until then...**

**Both: JA NE!**

****_(1): Russian for 'Kid'_


End file.
